Laboratory
__NOEDITSECTION__ "What dark secrets do the Alchemists hide inside their Laboratory? Nobody has dared to look. All we know is that their research makes our spells and troops harder, better, faster and stronger!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Laboratory is a building where you can upgrade your Troops and Spells. For a single research fee of Elixir or Dark Elixir, a chosen troop or spell's stats (health, damage, etc.) and cost will increase by a small amount. **If you decide to upgrade your Laboratory while there's a research going on, it will continue the research progression. If you happen to be logged on when the Laboratory upgrade completes, it may appear that the upgrade picks up where it left off. Log out and back on to see your troop upgrade progress reach its proper progress level. **You cannot cancel the research while it is in progress, but you can immediately complete the upgrade. There are two methods to do so: using Gems, or with a Book of Fighting or Book of Spells, depending on the upgrade. **The Laboratories emit a purple (level 1-6), blue (level 7), red (level 8) or yellow (level 9) glow from the entrances when upgrading troop or spells. **You do not need an available Builder to upgrade in the Laboratory. **Different levels of troops will receive graphical changes. However, when you are upgrading a troop, the laboratory interface doesn't show what it looks like after the upgrade. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Laboratories undergo significant visual changes at levels 2, 3, 6, 7, 8 and 9. ***When initially constructed, the Laboratory consists of a wooden octagonal structure with multiple door-less entrances. A mass of black tubing covers the center of the Laboratory's roof. ***At level 2, the Laboratory adds a large vat of Elixir mounted on one side, while the roof is reinforced with steel. A dial is on the vat of elixir, and wires connect it to the roof, near the black tubing. ***At level 3, the Laboratory's roof adds a large black dome with circular ports. ***At level 4, the doorways receive gold trim. ***At level 5, a second Elixir vat is added to the left wall. ***The level 6 Laboratory receives a faceted crystal sphere on its roof supported by a black iron rod and a helical golden spring. Electricity periodically runs up the surface of the sphere. ***At level 7, the crystal sphere is replaced by a huge set of stacked circular gold rings, identical to those found atop the level 7 . The elixir vat on the left side of the Laboratory is replaced with a larger one filled with [[Resources#Dark Elixir|Dark Elixir]. The ringed structure on the roof crackles periodically with electricity. The dark color theme indicates that this level is unlocked at Town Hall level 9. ***At level 8, the circular gold rings are replaced with a vertical tube glowing from the inside. This tube is emblazoned with what appears to be the symbol representing radioactive material, which indicates that the liquid is likely radioactive. The door posts turn to a dark red color. It seems that red fluid is filling the left chamber. The dial also starts moving back and forth rapidly, showing that the vat may be overflowing. During a troop upgrade, the vertical tube spews fire. The red color theme indicates that this level is unlocked at Town Hall level 10. ***At level 9, the stack of rings are re-added to the top of the Laboratory, instead this time the rings are white rather than gold. The door post turns from a dark red to white. The red fluid on the left side is changed to yellow. The white and yellow color theme indicates that this level is unlocked at Town Hall level 11. ---- *'Trivia' **Although a particular troop or spell may be listed in the table below as being available to upgrade at a particular Laboratory level, only those you have previously unlocked (with the appropriate level Barracks, Dark Barracks, Spell Factory or Dark Spell Factory) will actually appear in the upgrade interface. For instance, the level 2 Lightning Spell is available in the level 1 Laboratory, but the Lightning Spell itself is not unlocked until the Spell Factory is built. Once the Spell Factory is constructed, you will be able to upgrade the Lightning Spell as high as your current Laboratory allows. **The conductor on top of the Laboratory on levels 6 and 7 depicts the 'lightning gatherer' that is used to raise the dead creatures to life that are often found in horror movies. **The pressure gauges on the side Dark Elixir vats are only seen moving on the level 7 and 8 Laboratory, except for when troops/spells go under upgrade. Then, all laboratory gauges move. **The Laboratory is currently the only building that can only be built/upgraded exactly once in every Town Hall level starting from Town Hall 3 to Town Hall 11. **The phrase: "Harder, better, faster, and stronger!" is a reference to the French dance duo Daft Punk's widely known song, Harder Better Faster Stronger. ***None of the troops increase in speed when upgraded. However, upgrading the Rage Spell and Haste Spell in the Lab will produce more speed boosts, which justifies the word "faster". **The Laboratory, the Town Hall and the Eagle Artillery are the only three buildings in the Home Village to take up a 4x4 grid space. **The Laboratory contains 4 entry ways instead of 2, they can be seen in the back where the arches for the entry ways stand. Upgrade Chart The following charts lists the level of the Laboratory on the top and the unit/spell you can upgrade on the left. Each cell contains the level of the unit/spell you can train, how much it costs in elixir, and how long it takes. For example, Laboratory level 4 allows you to upgrade your Giants to level 3 for 250,000 Elixir and it takes 2 days. The top chart contains Elixir troop upgrades while the bottom chart contains Dark Elixir upgrades. Certain troops and spells don't have new levels unlocked at certain laboratory levels and are represented by ' - 's. For example, there's no new level of Goblin unlocked at Laboratory level 2, however you can upgrade it from level 1 to 2 with a level 2 (or higher) Laboratory if you didn't upgrade it when you had a level 1 Laboratory. Those indicated by *(italics) show that certain items do not need the Laboratory fully upgraded to gain in levels. Those items are accessible by a lower Laboratory once the Town Hall and any other upgrade criteria is met. For example, a level 1 Laboratory can upgrade the Lightning Spell once the other requirements of Town Hall 5 and Spell Factory (level 1) are met. Elixir Dark Elixir Category:Buildings Category:Army Category:Home Village